


Release

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is finally free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: time

Release, after all the long years, was like the ice breaking in the spring. Muldoon lay crumpled in a heap, not moving, but she hardly saw him. Caroline might have felt bitter once, but she was free now, and he didn't matter anymore.

Benton stood in front of her, solid and alive in the dim light. He was a man grown, but she could still see traces of the boy she had left behind. Fierce love and pride filled her heart, and grief for the time she had lost.

Caroline wanted to speak, but found she couldn't. No words came, just as she had left none behind when she died. Instead, she touched his cheek. Benton was crying, but her hand didn't get wet.

She saw the light filter through her arm, and turned to Robert. He looked older, and tired, but he had stayed, as he had not when they were alive. She took his hand, and they left Benton behind.


End file.
